The Agnosia Plague
After suffering some losses, and the breaking some of Jack's "rules", Bonesaw releases her Agnosia Plague into the city. Prelude *The Protectorate fight back against the Slaughterhouse Nine. Glory Girl gets severely injured, but refuses Panaceas help. Panacea doesn't oblige and tries to help her regardless. *Atlas is created by Panacea. *The Protectorate repeatedly carpet bomb the Slaughterhouse Nine with white phosphorus and the remaining Bakuda tech, killing both Mannequin and Crawler. Events Bonesaw releases her citywide plague. When inhaled, it causes agnosia in the victim, making them incapable of identifying anybody else despite still having memories of them. This causes chaos, as everybody is extremely paranoid of each other.Prey 14.8 Jack Slash and Bonesaw convince Skitter that they are Tattletale and Grue.Prey 14.8 Later Bonesaw's spiders are able to fatally wound Battery, however Skitter prevents the pair from finishing her off. She calls into Coil for advice, he loops in Cherish, who is able to communicate to the pair about jack's role in armageddon. Eventually, Skitter figures out the ruse but they escape.Prey 14.9 They all converge on Panacea, who is attempting to heal Glory Girl. Jack and Bonesaw are fought off, and Panacea creates a cure for the plague.Prey 14.10 Skitter spreads the cure throughout the city including to her teammates.Prey 14.11 Aftermath *Cherish is locked into eternal punishment. *Hookwolf is recruited into the Slaughterhouse Nine, and they make their way north, eventually towards Boston. *Panacea goes into seclusion with Glory Girl to fix her. This doesn't end well.Interlude 15.x *Battery later dies of her injuries but not before confessing everything in her past to Legend.Interlude 14.y Trivia *The idea for the Agnosia Plague was reportedly the result of a literal Shower thought the author had.Sometimes I need to think on something for a while. Let ideas steep in my head. I keep some of the more curious and interesting things as tidbits I can draw on at a later date. Prosopagnosia was one – I once considered writing a sort of modern alternate reality setting where every country had a monarchy, politics were literally cutthroat and the protagonist was a prince with prosopagnosia. The inability to recognize people. So it was floating somewhere around my brain over the past few weeks, and I was thinking about the plague in terms of what the Nine would choose and why (trying to meet many of the points raised by Tattletale/Skitter/Grue in the discussion at the chapter’s beginning), just sort of letting my brain free-range for things that might work, and it sort of clicked. Some research and broadening of the effect, and I settled on it (with, admittedly, a bit of nervousness that it would make Taylor appear uncharacteristically stupid – the response to the chapter so far has assuaged that worry). Then I thought of how it could be taken one step further. I think I was in the shower, and I just let out an evil laugh. I like those moments. One of the reasons I write. - Comment in Prey 14.8 Site Navigation